Loves Revenge
by go-twilight
Summary: ExB AH. When Bellas boyfriend and boss breaks up with her she is crushed. Even worse when he annouces a work bonding trip with workers and their partners. How is she going to cope with her boss for a month or will her friend Edward help her with revenge
1. The End

**Disclaimer:**

**Sadly own nothing. Everything belongs to the wonderful and fabulous Stephanie Meyer. I just like to dream.**

**Authors Note:**

**So this is my first ever fan fiction. Please be nice. I really hope you like it.**

**Prologue**

_We had broken up for good just an hour before  
Uh uh uh, uh uh uh uh uh  
Now I'm staring at the bodies as there's dancin' 'cross the floor  
Uh uh uh, uh uh uh uh uh  
And then the band slowed the tempo and the music gets me down  
Uh uh uh, uh uh uh uh uh  
It was the same old song with the melancholy sound  
Uh uh uh, uh uh uh uh uh_

They don't write 'em like that anymore  
They just don't write 'em like that anymore

_Greg Khin Band – The Breakup Song_

**Bella POV**

"What are you saying? You want to break up with me?"

"Bella please understand. I love you but you're not taking this relationship seriously."

"What?"

"Come on Bella. We have been dating for 5 months now and you haven't introduced me to any of your friends or family, I don't have a key to your place even though you have one for mine and we haven't even had sex."

"So that's what this is about? Sex?"

"Bella..."

"No don't Bella me. I thought you understood that I wasn't ready yet."

"I do. I did."

I sat there stunned.

"I really just feel that I need a more physical relationship. Not a primary school crush which is what it seems you're having."

A single tear rolled down my cheek. This was so humiliating. My first serious boyfriend and he was dumping me.

Tonight was supposed to be perfect. I'd spent the day with one of my best friends Alice getting everything perfect tonight. My boyfriend was an angel for waiting so long for our relationship to move to the next level. I'd been thinking of taking the next step for a while now and thanks to Alice tonight was going to be that night.

Starting with dinner we were going to take a romantic walk back to his place where it would happen. My first time with the man I love.

Half way through dinner it all started going south.

"This isn't primary school. This is the real thing for me. I love you."

"As I love you but it just isn't enough anymore."

And with that I watched the man I loved stand, retrieve his wallet and put money on the table.

"I'll see you at work Bella."

I sat and watched him walk away. My friend. My ex-boyfriend. My boss.

**Edward POV**

What a boring night. I had to watch my sister Alice play Barbie on my roommate Bella. I over heard them talking about Bella giving her virginity to her boyfriend. I was shocked. They had been dating a while and with Bella spending many a night at his house I'd figured that they had already done the deed. Not that it mattered much to me. Bella was a friend and my room mate. Nothing more.

As soon as the girls left I settled down for a quiet night.

Normally I spend my Saturday nights out on the town and enjoying myself. A few drinks and a few girls and I'm happy.

But tonight I just wasn't in the mood.

So sitting in front of the TV watching a game of football with a beer is what this man has for his agenda for the night.

Bella would be spending the night at her boyfriends' house so no interruptions of my bonding time with the couch and TV.

SLAM

My head automatically looked to the door where I saw her.

Red puffy eyes, hair messed up. Looking like her dog just died.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"He... he... he dumped me."

I lead her over to the couch for her to sit down.

"I can't believe it Edward. We were sitting there eating dinner not a care in the world when all of a sudden he says 'Bella we need to talk'. He thinks that I'm not committed to the relationship and thinks its all too primary school. Can you believe that?"

I sat there in silence. I didn't know what to say. Here was my friend hurting over a man. The last thing she needed was another man telling her everything was going to be ok.

I stood up.

"Edward where are you going?"

"Don't worry Bella. I'm just getting the phone to call Alice. I think she would be a lot better at making you feel better than I could."

"Thanks Edward."

20 minutes later I hear a knock at the door. I open it to find my twin sister push me out of the way, pull Bella to her feet and take her into Bella's room. She looked to be carrying a lot of chocolate and ice-cream.

Good choice to call Alice.

**Bella POV**

As much as I love Edward, I was really happy when he told me he was calling Alice. She was my best friend and would know exactly what I need to make me feel better.

In 20 minutes Alice was knocking on the door and dragging me to my room with all the best kind of break-up food.

I told her the whole story.

"You don't think he was seeing somebody else for sex do you?"

"Bella I really don't know but who cares. He is a dog and doesn't deserve you."

"Try telling my heart that Ali. Somehow it's not that easily convinced with chocolate and ice-cream."

"Don't worry Bella. You have me and Rose. We will help you get through this."

I smiled at her. But it didn't quite reach my eyes.

But then I remembered I had work tomorrow. He would be there. He is there everyday. Of course he would be. He was my boss. We tried to keep our relationship out of work as much as possible. But how was I supposed to be civil and nice to the man who has just broken my heart.

When I voiced my concerns to Alice she just promised to give me a super hot sexy makeover and try and make him regret dumping me and come crawling back on hands and knees.

Oh yeah work tomorrow isn't going to be awkward at all.


	2. Love Stinks Yeah Yeah

**Disclaimer:**

**Sadly own nothing. Everything belongs to the wonderful and fabulous Stephanie Meyer. I just like to dream.**

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for all the kind words everyone. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

_(Love stinks)  
Love stinks yeah yeah  
(Love stinks)  
Love stinks yeah yeah  
(Love stinks)  
Love stinks yeah yeah  
(Love stinks)  
Love stinks yeah yeah_

_The J. Geils Band - Love Stinks_

**Bella POV**

The next few months were a living hell.

The more I tried to dress up to make him jealous the more he flirted with the receptionist.

I agreed and let Alice give me a new sexy makeover. New hair, new clothes, new Bella. But it was like he didn't care. The times when I did see him looking at me, he made a point to laugh really hard at the receptionist Jessica. Or brush a strand of her behind her ear. Things he used to do to me.

It hurt.

The one good thing about this is that it has brought me closer to Edward. We only shared an apartment because my roommates and his roommates fell in love and neither of us wanted to live on our own.

Edward stopped going out on the weekends and getting drunk and bringing girls home. He chose instead to stay home with me. Watching movies, making dinner and enjoying good conversation.

Edward and I started hanging out more often and I really started seeing him as a good friend as apposed to just a roommate and my best friends' brother as I once had.

_Giggle_

I hated hearing her laugh at his jokes. It should be me. But no. I just sit here at my computer and pretend that every time I see them joking or laughing it isn't a thousand knives plugging themselves into my heart.

I'd figured another day was going to be ruined by the 'happy couple' when I receive an email.

_Bella, _

_Alice called me and said that we should go out drinking tonight. She didn't say why she just claimed to see that after today you're going to need it. Personally I think she's crazy but we know not to bet against her. And it's been a while between drinks so what do you say? _

_Edward._

I smiled as I read his letter. If I agree Alice is going to play Barbie, we will go out and get drunk while Edward and I watched Alice and her boyfriend Jasper and our other friends Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett make out. How awkward.

_Edward, _

_I would love to but I don't really want to go out tonight. Some other time maybe?_

_Bella._

A few minutes later I had another reply.

_Bella, _

_Besides the fact that Alice is demanding your presence, only you can save me from the suck face duos that are our friends. Please don't let me be the 5__th__ wheel all by myself. You can't see me but I'm on my knees. Ok so not really but I would._

_Edward_

I was just about to write another reply to Edward when I received another email.

_Dear Staff, _

_We here at Publishing House Washington believe that work just isn't a business. It's a family. And it's time for some family bonding._

_All staff are required to attend a 1 month bonding experience of a lifetime. A work seminar that will not only improve your working skills, but helping your work environment by introducing people to others who they might not get a chance to work with often._

_Attendance is compulsorily for the entire span of the month._

_Partners are welcome and encouraged to join us._

_See attached email for finer details._

_Adam Host_

_CEO Publishing House Washington_

I read the email again just to make sure I wasn't going crazy.

1 month away with my boss and fellow workmates to 'bond.' Are they insane?

I have no idea what I am going to do.

I look up to see Jessica showing him the email about the trip we will all be making apparently. He smiled like he already knew.

Of course he did.

I saw him throw a quick glance at me and then looked down. He was smiling.

That bastard thinks this is funny.

1 month of out of office 'bonding' with my ex-boyfriend, while he gets cuddly with his new girlfriend.

I quickly open a new message to send a new email.

_Edward, _

Never_ bet against Alice. _

_Be ready by 7._

_You have yourself a 6__th__ wheel._

_Bella _

**Ok guys just a quick chapter because its late and I have to get to work tomorrow. I want to try and update as quickly as I can but weekends are when I work the most so expect more updates during the week.**

**Please review guys as this is my first story and I would love some feedback.**


	3. Blame It

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. But if I win Edward in the Lottery, Don't expect him back....EVER!**

**Authors Note: Ok so it's late and I have no Beta so I'm sorry for any errors. I really hope that you like it.**

**Chapter 3 **

_Oooh, see?  
She spilled some drink on me  
And now I'm knowing she's tipsy  
She put her body on me  
And she keep staring me right in my eyes  
No telling what I'm gone do  
Baby, I would rather show you  
What you been missing in your life  
When I get inside_

_Jamie Foxx – Blame it_

**Bella POV**

"Bella. Slow down will you? That's your 4th shot in 10 minutes. If you're not careful you are going to end up with your head in the toilet."

"Alice maybe that's what I want right now."

"What happened at work today to make you think like this? You were fine when I dropped off your outfit this morning."

I sighed. I know drinking wasn't going to solve this massive problem I was now in, but I know keeping it from everyone, Alice especially, was just as bad.

So I told her and everybody else at the table about the email.

"That prick." From Emmett

"Asshole." Rose

"Dickhead." Jasper

Bastard." Alice.

_Silence_

Only 4 responses. That wasn't right.

"Where's Edward?"

After all his begging he better not of stood me up and left me with the couples. Wouldn't that just be the icing on my shitty day cake.

"He is on his way. Got held up at work and forgot the time according to the text he sent me 10 minutes ago." Said Alice.

Just as she finished saying Edward was late I looked to the door of the club we were at and in he walks. All the females in close range stopped talking and nudged their friends to look at him.

I can totally understand their reactions. Edward was smoking hot. And I get to be friends with him.

He approached our table and sat down. He took one look at me. I must of looked drunk because the first thing he said was "how much and why."

Rosalie told the story again while I asked a passing waitress for another shot.

"Wanker."

Ah there. Man I love my friends.

**Edward POV**

I just finished emailing Bella about tonight. At first she really wasn't into it but something must have happened. Damn Alice for always being right.

I continued work for the rest of the day. I own my own music studio and just signed a new band that was going to be the next big thing. The only bad thing about them is when I listen to them I tend to forget everything and everyone around me and by the time the CD had finished and I looked at the time I was late.

I quickly grabbed my jacket, sent Alice a text that I was on my way and hailed a cab.

As soon as I walked into the club that Alice had picked I saw her. She was sitting at the table with our friends with a few empty shot glasses around her.

This can't be good.

A part of me took note of the women around me going silent, but Bella looked like a lost puppy. A drunken puppy.

When Rosalie told the story I couldn't believe it. That her ex-boyfriend would go out of his way to make her life a living hell for an entire month. As if working with him wasn't bad enough and now she had to see him 24/7 for a month pretending like nothing is wrong.

And what am I supposed to do for this month she was gone?

I think her boyfriend just really likes to create drama. And he said Bella was too 'high school.'

Bella had the right idea about those drinks.

**Bella POV**

Too many drinks to count later I found myself nervous. The first few drinks made me not care, than I got angry and now I'm just plain scared.

A month.

8 hours was hell on earth and now a month.

The thought of quitting ran through my head more than a few times but it was a great job and I really couldn't afford to quit. Plus I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of me quitting.

I was going away for a month and I was going to hate every single minute of it.

Edward looked like he wasn't going to enjoy the time apart anymore than I was. Who would save him for the couple duo?

I was about to say something to him when my favourite song came over the speakers.

"Oh My God I love this song."

Alice and Rosalie agreed and we left the guys at the table to get up and dance.

Lucky I have had enough alcohol to sustain a small country otherwise this type of dancing would have been very embarrassing.

Alice and I were grinding up against each other with Rose behind us shaking her thing.

When the chorus came on the whole dance floor started singing.

_Blame it on the Goose_

_Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on Petron  
Got you in the zone _

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
_

_Blame it on the Vodka  
Blame it on the Henny  
Blame it on the Blue Tap  
Gotcha feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the alcohol_

All of a sudden I felt 2 hands on my hips.

I turn around to see Edward standing there smiling at me. We were both drunk and it looks like we were going to be dancing. I looked to the side and saw the Alice was dancing with Jasper and Rosalie looked like she was having sex with Emmett on the dance floor.

Oh why not.

We danced like lovers instead of friends. Rubbing, touching and grinding. I am very glad we are both drunk otherwise it would have been awkward.

When the song finished we all moved back to the table. I didn't even get to sit down before Alice grabbed my wrist.

"Guys we are going to the bathroom. Come on girls."

Fighting was pointless so I left with her.

**Alice POV**

We were just dancing when I saw the guys approach us on the dance floor. I saw my sexy man come up to me and pull me away from Bella and we started dancing.

When I looked up I saw Bella dancing with Edward. I always thought they would be a sexy couple but they were adamant that they were just friends so I didn't push the subject.

Maybe now I should. They looked hot.

Watching them dance while still dancing with Jasper inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew how to get back at Bella's stupid ass of an ex boyfriend. And if it happened to bring my brother and best friend together than double win for me. Bella would be happy too but knowing it was my idea made it better for me.

Once the song finished we walked back to the table but I quickly pulled Bella and Rosalie to the bathrooms.

"What's the deal Alice? I need a drink after all that dancing and I think I'm starting to loose my happy buzz" Bella complained.

"Oh hush Bella. When I explain you won't be needed alcohol to get your buzz. I have just thought of the best way to get back at your pig of an ex."

"Oh My God Alice how?"

"Well Bella you said that email said you could bring a partner to your 1 month of hellish bonding right?"

"Yeah...."

"So all you need is a sexy single guy who is willing to pretend to be your new man to make the ass jealous and when he begs you to take him back you shut him down like the loser he is."

"Oh Ali that's brilliant. Who did you have in mind?"

"Well let's see. Who is attractive, single, a total ladies man and can leave he job for a month if he wishes?" I asked with a smile.

Rosalie looked at me and smiled.

Bella looked confused.

"Oh come on Bella. What Alice is talking about is using a friend to help you get payback. And what better friend to help you than Edward. He is hot, rich, and the perfect guy for a little payback."

Bella looked at Rose as if she had just grown another head.

"Edward?"

Both Rose and I nodded our heads.

"Oh please. As if he would agree with that."

"Oh Bella you just wait. Edward will agree because I will make him. He doesn't realise just how much blackmail material I have on him from our childhood."

"Ok then. Edward it is."

Rosalie and I squealed. Bella just smiled at us. This is going to be so good for them.

**Bella POV**

What have I just gotten myself into?

Damn alcohol for making me too drunk to think that idea through.

**Ok Guys please review!**

**Thanks.**

**I'll try and get another chapter out as soon as my little fingers can type**


	4. Help!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. just having a bit of fun. But i'll return them later. I've kept the receipt.**

**Authors note: I am really not happy with this chapter. It took me so long to write because it just wasn't turning out the way I wanted it to. I ended up with this because I'm working for the next few days so I wont have any time to keep trying and I don't want to keep you guys waiting.**

**Ill try and get the next chapter out next week.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks everyone.**

**Chapter 4**

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me?_

_Help – The Beatles_

**Bella POV**

"No way"

"Come on Edward. Don't you want to help Bella? This would be the perfect revenge on that scumbag ex of hers." Alice explained.

"Revenge is one thing but what about my life. Am I expected to just drop everything for a month to make this loser jealous? Surely you can think of a better plan than that Alice"

Looking at Edward he seemed really against the idea. I don't know whether to be relieved or insulted in him not wanting to be my boyfriend pretend or otherwise for a month.

But Alice being Alice wasn't backing down. She's got this idea in her head now and nothing is going to change her mind. We all know what she is like. I'm surprised Edward is holding out this long against her.

"Listen Edward. You know perfectly well you can just leave your job for a month. Hell you could leave it for 3 months and everything would be fine, so don't use that as an excuse. Bella needs you. It will be perfect. Scum bag doesn't know you so you don't have to hide anything and all you will have to do is hold each others hand and call each other pet names."

Edward groaned.

"Besides we wouldn't want anybody finding out about your little plays when you were young and what you used to wear would we?"

"Alice you wouldn't!"

"Oh but Edward wouldn't I? I believe I still have some pictures here and there. So if you don't help Bella I have a funny feeling that those pictures might find themselves out of their little hiding place into a very public arena."

Edward looked at me. I looked at him straight back.

"Edward you don't have to do this if you don't really want to. I just figured that seeing as you're my friend you would want to help get this guy back. Plus it would really help having a friend there to help with the torture he is bound to put me through." I told him.

"Bella it's not that I don't want to help you. God knows I would do anything to help get this guy back for what he did to you but I don't want anything to get into the way of our friendship."

"Edward it wouldn't. If anything I think this would help our friendship. "

Edward looked at me again. It looked like he was really thinking this over.

**Edward POV**

These girls must be crazy. This plan would never work. Nobody would think that Bella and I am a couple. What are they thinking?

However the more they try to convince me to do it the more I keep looking at Bella. She looked excited. It was the first time since that low life dumped her that I had seen a sparkle in her eyes. The mere idea of getting back at him was the driving force behind this. I would just have to really hold myself back not to hit the man when I see him.

Wait. When I see him?

I look at Bella again. But this time I really look at Bella.

I mean she has always been beautiful. In a little sisters friend kind of way. It wouldn't be hard to pretend to be her boyfriend. Holding hands and pet names apparently would be all it takes according to Alice.

"Ok guys count me in."

**Bella POV**

"Ok guys count me in."

I couldn't believe in. Edward was going to help me. He was going to be my pretend boyfriend for a month.

I smiled.

Just when I thought the world was over, here comes my one hope.

"Ok everyone operation Loves revenge begins......" Alice started saying ideas that we could use to help with our plan but in truth I wasn't listening.

I just kept looking at Edward.

I really hope that he wasn't regretting this decision to help me. I mean how bad could it be, pretending to be with me. A hug here. A kiss there.

Oh hell what am I thinking?

I can't even keep a real boyfriend and now I'm trying to get a fake one.

I quickly stand to go outside for some fresh air. This entire club atmosphere isn't helping me think.

I didn't realise that I had been followed outside.

"Bella is everything ok?"

"Oh Edward. Um yeah it's alright."

"Then why did you come outside? Without your jacket I might add."

I looked up at Edward. My friend. He was taking his jacket off. He put it on me. I smiled.

"I dunno. I was just thinking."

"Yeah? I didn't know you could do that."

I pushed him. Smartass.

"Ha ha very funny."

"Ok Bella, what are you thinking about?"

"About this whole plan. I mean pressuring you into pretending to be my boyfriend wasn't very nice. And you shouldn't have to do what you don't want to do."

"Bella. I wouldn't have agreed to do this if I didn't really want to. Besides I get to spend a month with my friend. That doesn't sound like the worst thing in the world. What's a bit of hand holding and pet names going to do?"

"Ok then so we are on?"

Edward put his arm around my shoulder. "We are on. Now come on baby we have a jackass to make jealous.

"Oh Eddie I just love it when you get all protective."

I smiled again. One of the biggest smiled in the longest time. I looked over at Edward and he was frowning.

"Ok if you call me Eddie again, this thing is off."

I laughed. Oh that felt good.

"What ever you say baby."

Oh this is going to be fun.

**Ok guys so sorry abou any spelling or grammer mistakes. No Beta.**

**Please review.!!!! It would make me happy :D**


	5. Gotta Have Faith

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I have my dreams and you can't take that away, because I'm asleep when I have them.**

**Authors note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I didn't think I would be able to get this chapter out until next week. I've had a bit of a block because I hated the way last chapter turned out but I sat down to try and write and it just flowed so YAY!**

**Please keep reviewing guy. It makes me smile to see that you are enjoying my little story.**

**Chapter 5**

Oh but I  
Need some time off from that emotion  
Time to pick my heart up off the floor  
And when that love comes down  
Without devotion  
Well it takes a strong man baby  
But I'm showing you the door

'Cause I gotta have faith...

George Michael - Faith

**Bella POV**

I cannot believe I am doing this.

Wait scratch that.

I cannot believe Edward and I are doing this.

No good can come of two friends pretending to be together to get back at an ex.

But I love him for agreeing. I really hope that we can make this work because I don't think my heart could take anymore heartbreak.

Once this month is over I'm going to start fresh. Start looking for a new job and stay away from bad memories.

I sighed.

I had just finished packing my suitcase with a great deal of new clothes aimed to tease the jerk, thanks to Alice and Rose.

They really are too good to me.

_Knock knock_

"Come in." I knew it was Edward as I glanced at the clock and realized that we really should make a move if we wanted to get to the centre where everyone would be staying.

"Hey Bella. Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Sure am", as I motioned to my suitcase.

Edward walked over to me and grabbed my bag and then my hand and we walked out to the car.

The past couple of days we have been walking around holding hands everywhere. We both agreed that holding hands as much as possible now would make it seem less weird when we have to put on a show.

When we arrived to the car he put my suitcase in the back where I noticed his bag was as well and then opened the front passenger door for me.

"Why thankyou."

"Anything for you my dear." He replied.

I rolled my eyes.

The drive took about 3 hours but time went so fast.

Edward and I listened to music and talked about movies and how crazy our friends were.

Just as I was about to ask how far away we were from our destination Edward said "Well we are not far away now. Do you want to go over our cover story one last time?"

"Sure" I replied. Better be safe than sorry.

"Ok so I'm the dashing prince who saved the sad princess from drowning in her tears"

"Oh please Edward. Keep dreaming" I smiled at him

"Fine then" He replied with a pout.

I laughed. I found I was laughing a lot more lately. After my heart was broken I didn't think I would find myself laughing again for a long time.

"So with me being such an awesome beautiful friend, you have always had a crush on me and when 'HE' dumped me, you took it as your chance to finally tell me your true feelings" I started.

"And with me being such a hunk of a friend, you of course had a hidden crush on me for years that you never acted on"

I rolled my eyes but Edward really wanted that part in our story so I humoured him.

He continued "and then that day when you came home crying I comforted you. Being the awesome friend I am. Then the week after I asked you out. Of course you said because who can resist this?"

And he gestured to his body.

"You do realize you are so full of yourself?" I asked him.

"Yeah but you love it. Otherwise we wouldn't be dating" He replied.

"Edward you know we are not really dating."

"Oh no babe." He gestured to the sign above us.

When did the car stop?

I looked out of the windshield and saw it.

_Welcome staff of publishing House Washington._

"We are now officially a couple." Edward finished.

**Edward POV**

"We are now officially a couple." I said.

I looked over at Bella and she looked pale.

I grabbed her hand.

"Hey Bella, breathe. It's going to be fine ok. I'm here so you have nothing to worry about."

She nodded but didn't say anything.

She looked scared.

Where did my fun confident friend go?

But then I realized. He did this to her. The last time I saw her this affected was the night I found her crying. She tried to be brave and put on a front but I could always tell when she was feeling sad.

_HONK._

I looked in my mirror and saw a car behind us. I put the car in drive and drove around to find the car park.

It wasn't that hard as it was were most of the cars seemed to be heading.

Once I found a spot, I parked and got out of the car.

I walked over to Bella's side of the car and helped her out. She seemed to be shaky.

All of a sudden I was really glad I had agreed to help her with this.

I couldn't imagine what she would be like if she had to do this by herself. But I have to give it to her. She has got balls for doing this. Most people I know would just tell her boss where to stick it and that would be the end of it. Not Bella.

The crowd of people seemed to be walking into a hall so I figured that would be the best bet of where Bella's workmates would be meeting to start this month of 'bonding' as her boss put it.

I took Bella's hand and walked into the hall.

I leaned into her and whispered "Relax Bella. I'm here."

She squeezed my hand but still didn't say anything. I didn't blame her.

**Bella POV**

"Relax Bella. I'm here."

And I couldn't be happier. I squeezed Edwards's hand. It was the only thing I could do.

I was scared and if I talked I'm almost positive I would throw up.

A few of my workmates came up to greet me. I just held onto Edwards hand and smiled.

Thankfully Edward had stepped in big time. Introducing himself as my boyfriend and then explaining that I wasn't feeling my best.

Oh he is like the best friend ever.

The more small talk with my fellow co-workers I went through the more I seemed to calm down. I had even seemed to have gotten my voice back and was able to contribute to conversation.

Although I was starting to calm down somewhat I was still nervous.

I just remember hearing.

"_Bella you never told us you have a boyfriend."_

"_I can see why you never told us Bella. Keeping him to yourself."_

"_Bella if you ever break up with him let me know because I would love me a piece of that."_

As time passed by it really was getting easier. I haven't seen him or his new excuse for a girlfriend.

That was until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Bella. How great of you to come. I really thought you wouldn't"

I somehow found my voice. I was not going to let him get to me like this.

"Well I am a staff member here so it would seem that I have to be here according to my email." I replied.

"Oh why of course. And how nice you have brought a friend."

"A boyfriend actually." I interrupted.

He looked shocked.

Good.

"Babe this is my boss."

The look on Edwards face registered immediately. Edward knew who this guy was and I felt him tense up. But he knew he had to stay calm for this plan to work. So he took a deep breathe and held out his hand.

"Edward Cullen. Bella's boyfriend. "

**Edward POV**

When she introduced us as her boss I knew right away this was the low life that broke Bella's heart. But beating him to a pulp wasn't going to help Bella so I took a deep breathe, held out my hand and introduced myself.

"Edward Cullen. Bella's boyfriend."

He looked me up and down before putting his hand in mine.

"Jacob Black. Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Bella. She loved to talk about her friend Edward."

Bella had warned me about this. Of course she talked about us.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and I saw his eyes move with my arm.

"Well yeah we were friends but I think our friendship has progressed to a very good level wouldn't you say beautiful?"

Bella smiled. "Well I know I'm happy."

I was about to say something else when Bella continued.

"Actually I don't think I've been this happy in years." As she looked up at me and smiled.

Jacob was about to say something else when a co-worker called his name.

He excused himself and I gave Bella a hug.

Stage 1 completed.

**Authors note: There you go guys another chapter.**

**I tried to make it unknown who Bella's ex was in the other Chapters but there are clues but there you go. Jacob is the big meanie who broke Bella's heart. But I can't be mad at him cos now I can have fun getting back at him for it.**

**Please review guys.**

**Until next time.**


	6. Jealous?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I do own an Edward Cullen doll. Now it just needs to come to life and I'm happy.**

**Authors note: I'm a bad author. I really wanted this chapter out a while ago but I've been so stupidly busy and for the last week I've been sick. My friends seem to think its swine flu because I wear my hair in a piggy tail. Oh bad joke.**

**Please review. It makes a swine flu girl happy.**

**Chapter 6**

Jealous of the one who'se arms are around you  
If she's keeping you satisfied  
Jealous of the one who finally found you  
Made your sun and your stars collide  
La la la la la la la  
She's a very very lucky girl  
La la la la la la la

Nina - Jealous

**Bella POV**

"So you will want separate rooms right Bella? We might not be together anymore but I do remember that little detail about you."

All that ran through my head at the moment as I was listening to Jacob speak was why can't looks kill? Whoever thought up that saying was really onto something.

But I knew what he was doing. Trying to make me look bad in front of Edward and at the same time trying to figure out just how serious our relationship was.

"I don't think separate rooms will be necessary right Bella?" Edward said with a smile as he squeezed my hand.

I can do this

"No we are sharing a room. I don't think I could spend a month without spending the night with you." I said as I looked up at Edward.

He smiled back at me.

I glanced over at Jacob and he was turning red. And I knew why. Jacob and I were together for 5 months and every single time he even suggested sharing a bed I left. Even if it just meant sleeping in the same bed which is something he tried to convince me of. I refused.

Edward and I had discussed this previously and knew it was going to be the first thing to get back at him.

Jacob noted down on his clipboard that he was carrying that we were indeed sharing.

"So um how long have you guys been together for?" He asked.

Oh it's just too easy.

"I think it's been about a month now right Bells" Edward smiled.

"The best month." I replied.

That ought to get under his skin.

Edward put his arm around my shoulders and we shared a smile.

Then I looked over at Jacob. He clearly looked angry and uncomfortable.

Good.

Jacob then handed me a key in an envelope.

"Well um, this is your room keys for the both of you and details of what's going to happen tomorrow."

With that Jacob walked away to the next group of people to sort out the rooms.

"Seriously Bella really?" Edward asked me.

I looked at him shocked.

**Edward POV**

"Seriously Bella really?" I asked her.

Bella looked at me.

"5 months? You spent 5 months with that guy? He is a jerk."

Bella looked relieved.

"Yeah. Didn't know what I was thinking I guess." She replied.

"Well at least you didn't sleep with him." She punched me jokingly in the shoulder. I continued. "Did you see his face when we said we were sharing a room? I think we could have cooked an egg on his face it was getting so hot."

"Edward thankyou." Bella smiled at me.

"When Alice suggested this crazy plan I really didn't think it could work. But I think having my best friend here is going to make this fun."

I looked over at Bella and smiled.

"No need to thank me. Just doing my friendly duties. And really Bells, you couldn't of picked anybody sexier to be your knight in shining Armani thanks to Alice."

She rolled her eyes at me as I grabbed hold of her hand to go get our bags from my car so we can get settled and sort out sleeping arrangements. I just hope that they had a couch.

**Bella POV**

I really had my doubts about this plan. But Edward had proven to me that this really could work.

As we got to our allocated room, I opened the envelope and saw 2 keys inside. I pulled one out and opened the door.

There was a queen bed, a small TV with a 2 seater lounge and a small kitchenette. There were 2 doors were no doubt there was a small bathroom and a closet. Just enough to hold 2 people for a month.

Edward walked in and saw the lounge and sighed.

"Well I'm sure that's going to be comfortable to sleep on."

"Well neither of us is going to find out." He looked at me confused.

"Ok then oh wise one. Where am I sleeping then if not the couch?"

"In the bed with me of course."

I decided on the short trip from the car to the room that I trusted Edward more than I trusted any other guy I had ever met. Accept for my Dad of course.

"Bella, you refused to sleep in the same bed as your boyfriend and now you're jumping willingly into bed with me?"

"It is different with you Edward. I trust you. Plus if we get any un-planned visits how are we going to explain a pillow and sheets on the couch?"

Edward looked at me blankly.

"Edward I'm serious. We are sleeping in the same bed, you are not going to complain and you're going to keep your manicured hands to yourself or you won't have them by the end of the trip." I smiled at him.

"Hey, they are not manicured. They are naturally like that."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever you say boyfriend. Now come on, we have to call Alice and let her know how it went and she can help plan what we do next."

Edward pulled out his phone.

"Well then girlfriend. We have laid the ground work. Time for some serious fun."

**So I am really going to update soon. Tomorrow if possible. Being bed ridden is helping me having nothing to do but right. So hopefully I can get a lot done.**

**If anybody has any suggestions for revenge things Bella and Edward can do, let me know and I'll try and get them in the story.**

**Please review!!**


	7. Knock You Down

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry for not updating. I seem to have lost my days. I seriously do not know where all my time goes. With working and the amount of travel it takes me to get to work takes up most of my time. Plus I am house sitting at the moment and they don't have a computer so it's a little tricky to write. But they come home within 2 weeks, so I am really going to kick my behind into gear and write this story. **

**This is my first attempt at fan fiction so I'm sorry for the bad updated. But I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and everyone who has favourite and story alert. It makes me think my crazy imagination is onto something. If I can only find the time to write it all out.**

**So enough blabber from me. Onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight anything... although I have managed to get my hands on a new iphone.**

**Chapter 7**

_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around, love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down (knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down (knocks you down)_

_Knock You Down – Kayne West Ft Keri Hilson & Ne*Yo_

**Jacob POV**

She can't be.

She wouldn't be.

She's not.

It has to be an act.

Please let it be an act.

Bella Swan sleeping in the same room. Same bed as another man.

How could she do this too me?

I had told her on more than one occasion how much I wanted her. I spent 5 months holding out for her and in a month she jumps into bed with another man?

This must be a cruel joke.

"That's it. She's pulling a joke on me to make me jealous. Well Miss Swan it is not going to work."

**Edward POV**

I cannot believe I am actually enjoying myself.

I took one look at Bella's ex and realized just how easy this was going to be. The guy looked like a loser. Why Bella spent 5 months with him I have no idea.

"Hey Bella, I've left something in the car ill be back in a sec."

"Ok."

I walked out of the room and towards the car park.

After calling my Sister I realized I had forgotten my phone charger in the car.

As I walked around the corner I saw somebody pacing. As I got closer I recognised the person as Jacob.

I quickly hid behind the corner to see if I could hear anything.

"That's it. She's pulling a joke on me to make me jealous. Well Miss Swan it is not going to work."

Shit. Ok maybe this was going to be harder than planned.

I quickly ran to the car to get my charger and went back to the room to tell Bella what I overheard.

**Bella POV**

"He knows?"

"Bella..."

"How can he know? He is meant to be the stupid ex boyfriend that realizes what his missing when he broke up with me. Now all of a sudden he grows a brain and is onto us?"

This was horrible. We haven't even been here a day and the plan is ruined already.

"Bella."

"And now I am going to have to face him for the month anyway knowing that he knows we weren't serious."

"Bella."

"And his stupid new girlfriend. Oh this is going to get around so fast and soon the whole camp is going to know this was a joke and...."

"BELLA"

I looked at Edward. He seemed frustrated that I wasn't listening to him. Well what can you expect? Freaking out here.

"Sorry Edward but this is bad. Real Bad."

"Bella you seem to be forgetting who your choice of boyfriend is here."

I looked at him confused. I knew who he is. Edward Cullen. Total ladies man.

"I think we are going to have to pull out the big guns here Bells. You said before that you trusted me. I need to know if you were serious."

He walked up to me and looked at me deep in my eyes.

"Edward I trust you." I whispered.

He has never looked at me this way before. Eyes smouldering. Filled with mischief and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

"Well than come on girlfriend. We have a meeting to get to."

Edward than took my hand and we walked out of the room to the meeting hall.

According to the itinerary we all had to be sorted out into "family" groups that we would have all of our activities with for the month.

**Edward POV**

As we walked into the meeting hall I glanced over at Bella. She looked scared.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear "relax. I've got this."

She looked up at me and just squeezed my hand tighter. So much for relaxing.

As I looked around it seemed that Jacob hadn't told anybody about his theory of us not really being a couple. Hopefully he won't get a chance to.

I pulled Bella to some empty seats and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

She leaned into me and put her head on my shoulder.

Somehow though I knew this wasn't part of the act. She was scared and she needed me.

"Ahem. Ok ladies and gentleman. Can I have everybody's attention please?"

I looked up to see Jacob standing at the microphone platform.

Jerk

"I hope everybody is settled into their rooms. Now it is time for you to settle into your groups. These groups will be your family per say for the next month. Like a real family you cannot pick and choose and once you are in your group that is final."

I watched how he read out peoples names they went to certain areas to be with the rest of their "family." However as the names went on I noticed that Bella's name wasn't being called.

He wouldn't.

He just said you couldn't pick and choose groups.

"As lastly My Family. It will be consisted of Jessica, Bella and partner, James and partner, Angela and partner and of course myself."

I looked at him again and saw him smirking at Bella and myself.

It seems like he would.

**Ok everyone please review.**

**I'm not going to say when i'll try and get the next chapter up cos it's never on time. But I will try as soon as I can.**

**Thanks everyone!**


End file.
